Everyone Has A Dark Side
by WootYaoi
Summary: Dark Link's POV. I had been asked to do some ridiculous things in my time, but never to kill a stupid harmless kid. Ah well, orders are orders. Might as well have some fun before he snuffs it. YAOI. LinkxDarkLink who becomes OC.
1. It Has To Start Somewhere

IT HAS TO START SOMEWHERE

I am the silent watcher, the invisible eye, the dark spy.

I am the shadow.

No one knows I'm there, not even the boy I follow. No one knows of my existence except Ganondorf. No one knows my name, not even me.

Ganondorf raised me from the forgotten depths to do his bidding, and it was in that stony tower that I became whole again. No one had summoned me for thousands of years, so I was beginning to forget myself. But then the Evil King came and renewed my strength, gave me a purpose.

I was lurking between the worlds when I felt a twinge. It was familiar, yet one I had not felt in many years. With that faint pull came promises of glory once again, so I followed it. I let the twinge become tug, tug become pull, and pull become forceful drag.

I took a look at my surroundings before I decided to become visible. Grey stone room, absolutely freezing despite a fire crackling in the grate, and a hideous looking man gawping at me not ten feet away. Times sure hadn't changed.

The Evil King bowed before me. Good, he was respectful. My last Master wasn't, and let's just say he wasn't around for too much longer.

I said nothing as Ganondorf, as he called himself, performed the introductions and welcomed me into his world once again. I grinned an evil grin and flashed my red eyes, delighting in the way he shrank back.

Who would have thought I could frighten someone as large and powerful as him?

He kept talking nonsense, but I said nothing in reply, and watched him squirm. He may have been respectful, but he was stupid. It seemed I had to prompt him.

"Orders?" I growled.

The King stuttered momentarily, then an evil smirk much like my own contorted his ugly features. He straightened and drew himself up to his full height, which I must say was quite impressive.

"There is a young man that has proved to be most elusive. He is plotting to overthrow me with the princess, and he must be stopped. He is, as we speak, searching the lands for the 3 remaining sage medallions. You will find him, you will follow him, and at the right time, you will kill him."

His voice bounced off the cold stone walls, echoing all around the room.

"Reward?" I asked gruffly.

"Ah, yes, a reward. You have been silent for thousands of years now, yes? Glory, it will be yours once again. Fight by my side and protect me and I will ensure you are respected in the proper manner – but only if you kill the boy."

I nodded, satisfied. It was simple, easy, and he didn't seem to mind how I did it - excellent.

And so I left that freezing dark tower, the promise of being remembered and feared once again weighing heavily on my master's shoulders, and ready for anything the world dared to throw at me.

At least, I thought I was.


	2. Becoming The Shadow

Yo guys,

me no own :) (I just like to twist characters into sexually compromising positions - heh)

got all the chapters down pat, just waiting for reviews -- love to all who send them!

BECOMING THE SHADOW

It wasn't hard to find him. He was fast asleep the night I caught him out, curled up under the covers in his little tree house. Not much of a place for someone as strong and powerful as him to be living, if he was as good as the Evil King said. I floated outside his window, drawing the curtains back slightly with a claw-like finger.

I had to look away as soon as I laid eyes on him to stop myself from laughing. Sure I was a demon, but even we cold, heartless beasts of that gap between worlds can laugh occasionally.

How could Ganondorf want this boy killed? Link was skinny and small, it didn't look as though there was any muscle on those bones at all. And he was far too handsome to be the Hero of Time. He looked too perfect, too well looked after, too elegant to battle monsters and save princesses. His straight blonde hair was covering his eyes and spread out on the pillow around his head like a halo. One thin arm was drooping down the side of the bed, long fingers scraping the floor. There was a strange marking on the back of his hand, but I couldn't see it clear enough.

An owl hooted outside and the boy half rolled over, causing the blanket to slip off slightly, revealing bony shoulders and glowing white skin.

I couldn't help it. Ganondorf must be completely insane to think this boy was dangerous. I let out a muffled giggle. Link's eyes flew open and he sprang up off the bed, drawing a sword. Where had that come from? Boy, he was a quick one though; I had to give him that. I vanished instantly.

"Who's there?" he whispered. "Saria?"

Nope, not here, kid. I'm just your assassin, sussing you out and waiting for the right time to strike. No need to worry, enjoy your last days while you can.

"If you want to challenge me, show yourself!"

I watched, fascinated, as he walked slowly, cautiously, around his room, his bare feet silent on the soft wood floor. He shifted the sword in his hand, adjusting his weight so he could take on an attack from any direction. I stayed completely silent and undetectable, blending into the tapestry on the wall next to me. His great blue eyes scanned the room, his feet never stopping. He really was the scrawniest little thing I had ever laid eyes on. I had been asked to do some ridiculous things in my time, but never to kill a stupid harmless kid.

Oh well, orders were orders, and I had to do it.

I stepped forward out of the wall but stayed invisible. It was a full moon tonight, and Link's shadow danced around behind him, tracking his every movement. If I had to follow someone undetected, this was the best way.

I stepped forward slowly until if I was human I would have been breathing down his neck, and half merged with his body. I put my feet into his, getting right to the base of the shadow, and fell back. I let my form go so I could fall into the shape of the shadow easier, and was engulfed by the darkness.

In that instant, I became the opposite of him. He was the light, and I was the darkness. I was the mirror of all that was inside of him, I showed all that he could have become, or still might. I had his memories, I shared his thoughts, and I mimicked his movements.

I had become, through and through, Link's shadow.


	3. Orders Are Orders

Hallo again!

So, how you liking it? Anything to pick up on - descriptions, make things more clear, spelling (please tell me if i've missed stuff)?

To the reviewers:

Zfreak93: I agree!! I was looking for some good ones but they all seem to be kinda similar... so I apologise in advance if this isn't the kind of story you're after, or if it turns out the same as the others, but I'll try!

Shadow Hylian: mmm, I always thought of Dark Link as a demon thingy. And that shifty Ganondorf so sent him. Thanks for reading!

TheFireSage: YAY! YAOI! please excuse me while I drool... Heh, I like scrawny Link too, hence writing him like that :) I should have updates coming pretty fast this weekend, consdering I have full use of the internet without being bothered by those parental figures, and I have them already written. But they're open to change if anyone has any opinions on where it should go!

Oh yes, and I dont own it. Duh. Well, the story, not characters sniff tear sob.

* * *

ORDERS ARE ORDERS  


"Link, maybe you should rest…"

Navi flitted about Link's limp body. He was slumped on a fallen log on the edges of Lake Hylia, head in his hands and thinking deeply.

"Navi, Ruto is in there, King Zora said so. Do you think I can just rest? Every second I sit here uselessly is another second against Ruto's life. If I wait here any longer I swear I will go mad!"

He stood up, and I lengthened, flickering in the firelight.

In the time I had been with him, I had grown to understand why Ganondorf feared Link so much. He may be skinny, but he was dangerous. He had a fearless approach to everything; it was amazing he was still alive. He went into battle without a care in the world, thinking only of his trapped friends and how he had to save them. He was a ruthless killing machine when it came to it, and he would cut enemies down without a second thought.

But still, I had to eliminate him somehow, and I could feel the time growing closer with each passing day. I had had enough of being a shadow, of sneaking out at night and reporting back to Ganondorf. I was a demon from another realm - I should not be skulking around confined to the one form, being stood on and disregarded. I should be feared, I should have people cowering at my feet. Instead I was here beside a giant lake, trudging around behind a boy with a fairy.

Navi sighed, hovering on the other side of the fire, and said, "There'll come a time where you will go mad if you _don't_ rest, Link. You can't go on the way you have been forever."

"It won't be for forever. Once I have the medallions, Ganondorf can be defeated and Hyrule will be at peace once again. I already have three, so I'm halfway there. I can't stop now."

He sat down again, and I followed the pattern of the shadow. Navi flew over to rest on his shoulder.

"I know that Link. If I understand anything better than you, it's this situation, and I'm telling you this will not work unless you stop and think things through."

"And while I think people will be suffering!" Link batted the fairy away and punched his fist into the log, emphasising his point.

"But they will be better off in the end!"

"In the end? We need results fast and the only way that's going to happen is if we get through all this as quick as we can! I am strong enough; I do not need to rest for more than a day or two. I have already had a night here to assess our situation, so now we have get moving."

Navi's light grew hot as she became angry. She bobbed up and down in the air in front of her companion.

"You think you're so invincible, don't you? You think this is all just a game and it will smooth over afterwards. Well I'm telling you now, it won't unless you stop and think. We must plan carefully how we are going to do this instead of gallivanting around the countryside saving people whenever we choose! The entire population of Hyrule is depending on us. We must be careful!"

"Why don't you let me decide on how it must be done, and you can concentrate on being the irritating and unwanted fairy that you are."

Link stared into his hands as his fairy slowly floated over to him, her light dimming.

"Are – are you okay, Link? You seem a bit on edge lately. What's the matter?"

Link sighed and looked out over the lake. Several birds could be seen flying around, and the lone tree in the centre of the lake was yet another reminder of what was to come.

"No, actually I'm not okay," he muttered, laughing softly at himself. "I… I feel angry now, and I don't even know why. I thought it was just the pressure but it's not, I know it's not. But I feel as though there's a huge cloud over my head, constantly threatening to rain but never doing it, just hovering there expectantly, until my mood is affected. If it would just _rain_, then it would leave me alone."

Navi said nothing, and Link turned his back on his companion and strode away. As his shadow, I had no choice but to follow him. I was wondering when he would snap. I mean, being this close to a demon for so long had to affect him somehow. I could feel his anger, but instead I was happy. I was excited that it was falling apart, that Hyrule would fall into darkness because a forest kid and a fairy had an argument over a demon they didn't even know was there. What could be better?

_This is a mess, I can't take it anymore._

Link's thoughts echoed in my shadowy emptiness. I wanted to hit him, to shout at him that it was useless anyway. I wanted to laugh in his face that he would be dead within the next few days so nothing really mattered, that that dark figure on the ground right beside him was going to turn on him, destroy its maker. Darkness would conquer Hyrule, and there was nothing this so-called 'hero' could do to stop it.

He closed his eyes and rubbed them with the heel of his palms. He sighed heavily and lay back, forcing me into a small long shape parallel to his body. Even in my shadow form I could feel his body heat, feel his anger and sense of helplessness.

I watched his face carefully, watching – for what?

Did I expect him to know I was there? Did I expect him to know what I was thinking? No, I was just watching.

All I could do was smile my shadowy smile and plan my attack…

---------------------------------------------------

"Navi, fly up there and tell me what you see."

Link stood on the ledge, leaning over as far as he dared. The water beneath us seemed to go down forever, the bottom was invisible. In front of us was a solid wall, stretching up endlessly. Link couldn't see to the top, but I could. The angle of the light made me enormous, and I stretched the entire way up the wall. There was a door, that was all, but it was what was behind the door that was important.

Navi came back and described what she saw.

"I don't know how you can get up there, but I have a bad feeling about it. I know you have to, but I don't want you going in there."

Oh, the fairy has sensed something, has she?

"Navi, just tell me anything that might help me, I don't want to hear about your suspicions. There's no point telling me you don't want me to go in there, of course I'm going to, now tell me what you saw."

"Fine," she huffed. "There looks to be a couple of hookshot points a little way up, but I don't know if the chain will be able to reach. There is, however, a platform that if you could get to might help you to reach the first of them."

So, the fairy is useful for something after all.

I moved with Link as he reached into his belt, pulling out a key. He put it into the lock, ignoring Navi's stammering protests. I almost broke out of my form trying to make her stop talking, but I remembered my orders and stayed quiet.

"Link, just think about this, you don't know what's behind that door. Please, just wait, I'll go in first to make sure it's safe."

"And if you go in and it's not safe, how am I going to get out of here? If there's something in there, chances are you won't return."

"But if _you_ go in, then this whole journey would have been a waste. We will fail everyone, Link. Let me go in first, please!"

Link sighed and glared up at his companion, hand resting on the door handle. He looked frustrated. Hell, who wouldn't be frustrated after dealing with a fairy like that for weeks on end? I was amazed he was still sane!

"Navi, what can possibly be in there that has you so worried?"

"I – I don't know… I can just feel it – something terrible."

"Well then, we'll have to go in and find out, won't we?"

The fairy said nothing, just bobbed around restlessly, trying to make up her mind. Eventually she gave in, and Link stepped boldly through the door and into the room beyond.

A white room with no visible walls - that was what we walked into. A tree dead in the centre, a door at either end and a shallow spread of water over the floor. There, Navi, nothing to be scared of… yet.

I followed Link to the other end of the room, his feet splashing up water. Navi flew beside him, silent. He reached the opposite door and put his hands against the iron bars blocking his way. He turned around, confusion showing plainly on his features.

"There's nothing here… Why?"

"There has to be a clue somewhere," Navi said.

Link stared around the room, taking in every nook and cranny, trying to find a switch or a hole - anything to aid him. When he faced the door again, I broke away.

Now was the time I had been waiting for, and I let go of my shadow constraints, letting my form go. Oh, what bliss! I flew, invisible, to the tree in the centre, stretching out as far as I could, touching the invisible walls. But it wasn't far enough. After being contained for so long, there was no distance that was too far for me to reach. But there was no time for luxuries. Now, what shape would I take? I couldn't battle him as dark smoke - that just wouldn't work.

So I took another, more familiar form. I stretched out my sides and grew arms, one holding a sword and the other a shield. I formed legs and shaped a head and face that I knew so well. If I had to be attached to him as his shadow, why couldn't I still be his shadow but free to do as I pleased? This way I could mirror him, do everything he did, feel what he felt, and think what he thought. I would be unbeatable.

I glanced into the water to see what I had become. Well, not too bad. Black hair, black tunic, black boots and a black hat. Very stylish. My skin had a smoky look to it, as if you could pass your hand right through me. Well, one couldn't be perfect, not even a demon like myself.

I stood by the tree, excitement coursing through me, waiting for him to turn around.

And when he did, it was better than I could have hoped.

He froze, totally shocked. I stared at him with my red eyes, and he blinked back with his own bright blue ones. He stuttered, unable to speak, unable to move. There I was, his shadow, his evil self, all that he could become and all that was inside him, in the very depths of his mind. He glanced around, not sure what to do. His mouth opened and closed but made no sound.

Yes, yes, horrible, I know. Who would have thought something as innocent as your own shadow would turn against you?

Eventually he composed himself and slowly stepped forward. For once Navi didn't say a word. Just to be sure I bound her within my power, and watched as she plummeted to the floor, barely making a splash. Silence, at last! All that could be heard was Link's feet splashing softly in the water as he gradually made his way towards me. The room had a blue light which cast an eerie glow over each of us, making it seem all the more surreal.

Soon he was standing right in front of me, face to face. Our noses were almost touching. Here was the hero in all his glory; blonde, tall, scrawny, and dishevelled. He had a couple of scratches on his right cheek and a deeper one on his forehead, just under his hairline. How could something so perfect be scarred so easily?

He walked around me slowly, and I stood stock still. He faced me again and drew his sword. I drew mine at exactly the same time, but we did not attack. He looked at me quizzically and sheathed his weapon. I did the same.

"What in the name of Din…?"

I blinked and turned my red gaze on him. "Hello, Link."

He didn't respond, just looked at me blankly. Eventually he asked, so quietly I had to strain to hear it, "What are you?"

"Ah, that's a harder question to answer than you might think." I let an evil grin play at the corners of my lips. "I am many things, but at the moment, I am a demon, I am your shadow, and I am here to kill you."

---------------------------------------------------


	4. Kill Him? How?

See, told ya they'd be quick :)

So, who wants to see a snog this chapter? Yeeeaah that's what I thought.

Do I have to say I dont own it, yet again? Well, I shall just incase: UN-OWNAGE! shufles off

* * *

KILL HIM? HOW?

He drew his sword again and I mimicked him perfectly, reflecting his every move. He struck, I struck; he sliced, I sliced. No matter what weapon he pulled out, I had the same. I was, after all, his shadow.

"How did you get here?" Link panted in between strikes.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you. Turns out I'm going to do that anyway."

"Not if I can help it!"

Dodge, strike, the clang of steel on steel, shield hitting shield.

"Ah, but that's the thing – you can't help it. Everything you do, I do, or had you not noticed?"

Duck, weave, strike, block. The battle was moving fast and he was beginning to tire, I could sense it. He didn't respond, the effort of our battle was too much and talk was distracting him. Poor Link, he couldn't carry on forever, he knew that, but he couldn't give up either. Well, it would have to end eventually.

We fought for what seemed like hours, Link growing ever more tired. I was only just getting started. As his strikes grew slower and weaker, I grew faster and stronger, feeding off his lack of energy. He was powerless against me.

My chance came soon after he stumbled. I let one little trip pass me by, letting him assume I hadn't seen it. But I was watching. I was waiting for the opportune moment to destroy him and renew my glory. Just one strike was all it would take for me to be, once again, the most feared demon throughout the land. I would work by Ganondorf's side and all would flee at the sight of us. Oh, how brilliant it would be!

But a sudden thought occurred to me: What was to stop the Evil King from deceiving me? No, he wouldn't dare double-cross a demon as powerful as me... Would he? He was evil, I suppose, and no one who claimed to be on the dark side could ever be trusted, even if you were fighting together. Something clicked in my mind and I realised my mistake. I had fallen into a trap! His promise meant nothing - not to him, nor to me, nor to the fate of Hyrule. He was using me to get what he wanted, with no intention of reward! Ganondorf was cunning, he planned the whole thing out, the rotten swine! In fact, he was so devious, he would have been welcomed with open arms into our realm – he would make a brilliant demon. But Ganondorf had brought about this own end. I had followed his orders with my own greedy intentions, without even stopping to read between the lines. What a fool I was! But then again, there _was_ another way to reclaim my glory…

Spurred on by my sudden anger, I roared and struck with more ferocity, driving my opponent further and further back. I could feel him slow down even more, his arms weakening at the strength of my blows.

Link screamed, staggering.

I had him. I finally had him! I pushed him roughly and pinned him to the floor, holding him down with all my weight, my black sword at his throat, red eyes reflecting in the beads of sweat on his brow. His dirty tunic had a large slash through the middle, and blood was slowly dripping from the wound, spilling down his side and into the water below.

"Was I too much for you? Oh, so sorry."

I pushed the sword against his neck harder, watching greedily as it made a shallow slice in his flesh, a bright red line contrasting with the paleness of his skin. A bead of blood ran down the blade, dripping across my shadowy hand and onto the dirty white collar of his tunic. He struggled against my grip, but I just pressed harder. Soon he gave up and I had total control of our situation.

"So, Link," I spat, "What's it like being the hero? The one everyone loves? To know your name will be remembered throughout time for saving the land from evil?"

His answer was a choking cough. I laughed in his face and carried on.

"You can have everything you want, 'Hero of Time'. You ask for anything and it will be brought to you. Every order you make will be carried out. Your name will be spoken in every household, and you will be remembered for the way you saved Hyrule. That is eternal glory; that is what I was promised. But Ganondorf lied! And I was a fool to believe him – him and all his pathetic, fake promises."

His eyes widened and he looked horrified. It seemed as though he wanted to say something, so I let the pressure of my blade ease off a little.

"You … don't deserve e-eternal glory. You're… you're evil!" he gasped angrily.

I laughed manically and gave him my darkest grin yet.

"Well, yes, I'll give you that. But I am also powerful. If I want something, I _will_ have it, whatever the cost."

His eyes narrowed fiercely and he struggled against my grip again. I leant forward and pushed in my blade further, crushing his lungs with my weight. More blood dripped onto his tunic, the perfect circles spilling through the cloth and joining together.

"I… can't breathe…" he whispered.

I smiled, full of sarcastic pity. This … boy, was the reason I was called back from my forgotten depths. If it weren't for him, I would not be here, fighting for my memory. He was the reason I would finally be recognised.

I needed a way to get close to him, to be connected in more ways than one. I needed to become him to be recognised, I realised that now. Ganondorf's promises were merely words and he would banish me back to the emptiness as soon as I returned to him. But if I joined with Link, if I _became_ Link, then I would have the glory I deserved. But to do that I needed to get him to open his mind, to make him forget everything and just spill out his emotions so I could invade without him even knowing, otherwise his mind would never accept me.

I thought for a moment. I could hurt him and move in on his fear, but no, that wasn't strong enough. Besides, he was too beautiful to hurt to the extent I needed. No, I couldn't to that. There had to be another way. I needed much more than just one emotion – I had to have a whole heap of confusion to move in. I felt the muscles in his arm tense as he scrabbled for his sword.

"No, no, no, not on my watch you don't."

I dropped my own sword and grabbed his neck in my iron grip, holding his left arm down with my other hand and his right arm with my knee. And suddenly I saw him in a whole new light.

His hair seemed more golden, his eyes more blue and bright, and his frame stronger. I looked deeply at his features, taking in every line and every scar, every default and every perfection. I lifted my hand and brushed a loose lock of golden hair away from his eyes. This is what I had to become.

I leaned in closer until we were almost breathing the same air and ran my fingers gently along his jaw line, fingering the white scars. He tried to shake me off but I held him firm.

"Get off! What are you doing?" he choked.

I could feel his heart pounding just centimetres below me, and smiled. I reached out with my mind and swamped his, taking over but not becoming. I could feel the stinging pain of the cuts on his face, the crushing weight on his lungs and the dull, throbbing ache of the gash in his stomach. I could hear his angry thoughts bubbling beneath the surface, and I knew I had him in my grasp then, I knew I could control him with ease. But all I had was control; I wasn't a part of him yet.

"I will become you, Link," I whispered softly. "I am you, and you are me. Together unbeatable."

I touched my lips to his lightly, just once, quickly. I leant in again – there was a momentary resistance and I felt his surprise, but my control over his mind was too great. I was a demon, and he was helpless to my power. There was nothing he could do about it.

I kissed him again, and this time he gave in. There, that had done it. A vulnerable open mind and a heap of mixed emotions – brilliant, I must say. I channelled my power into our kiss and focused on the onslaught of his confusion, barging my way in. I sourced out a part of him I could inhabit virtually undetected, and found one. I poured my essence in there, ingrained it into the workings of his mind and settled in. I blended into his feelings perfectly, and in all its shock, his mind didn't even notice.

If he knew that he had just gained another identity, which I doubted very much, he certainly didn't show it. His lips were soft and I felt his body relax beneath me. As the kiss became deeper he pulled his arm out from under my knee and I felt his surprisingly soft hands exploring my face, my neck, my back. He smelled of the forest and I breathed in deeply. He was innocent and beautiful, and he was mine. I drew my power away slightly, just to make sure I was having an effect. He didn't slow, and it left me puzzled. I pulled away in surprise but he grabbed my collar and drew me in closer. Well, in all that time I had to follow him, I never suspected _this_! It was black on green, evil on good, dark on light, merged into one.

I had never used my power in this way before, to get into somebody's mind like this. I usually used violence, but now I knew that there was a much better way. He was totally wrapped around my finger, entirely under my control. He would do whatever I wanted him to with absolutely no objection. It seemed like he didn't need my instruction though. His fingers travelled through my black hair, pulling my hat down and dropping it into the water. He held my face in his hands carefully, like a precious ancient artefact, and his lips caressed mine so gently.

So, my power really was too much for him. He would be helpless against Ganondorf and his might. If one little, well maybe not_little_, kiss could make him so amazingly open and vulnerable, how on earth would he cope against something even as harmless as Morpha?

"Link!"

We heard Navi's high-pitched squeal but paid her no attention. She seemed to have woken up at last. Damn, I had forgotten about her. Link produced a muffled groan and something that sounded like "leave me alone," but I could sense a change. She hadn't only woken up herself, but she had woken Link up to the dangerous position he was in. He wasn't as relaxed, his hands and lips weren't as gentle. He had realised that if I wooed him enough, he would be mine at last, mine for the taking (or killing). He didn't know, however, that the damage had already been done. We were the same person, just two different bodies. I could kill him now and still be him, but how could I destroy something so perfect?

-----------------------------------------------------


	5. Shadows Can't Be Killed

Thanks to all my reviewers, you're giving me a couple of ideas to add more chapters to this, which is awesome. Glad you're all liking it so far - WOOT!

I should have three more chapters up this weekend, stopping just before it gets to the romantic-ish part (sorry, but exams area calling!).

So, I don't own the characters, blah blah, enjoy :)

* * *

SHADOWS CAN'T BE KILLED

Gradually I drew my power away. I felt his mind accept me willingly as his emotions settled down, seeing me as just another part of him, and I could feel his thoughts all around me. I had expected at least some sort of resistance once he realised there was something else inside him – but then again, I had never done this before.

Suddenly I heard the scrape of steel on steel.

Wait a minute - this wasn't supposed to happen.

I concentrated on the weight of his mind surrounding me. There were thoughts of Saria, of Ruto, questions of what was happening to him and how he would survive this. But where was the anger and – oh, there. I shrank back and saw his beautiful face contorted into something horrible and fierce. Suddenly wary, I grabbed my sword and kicked his out of the way as I stood.

"Don't worry, I don't need that anymore," he smiled up at me.

He had a hammer… where did he get that?

"What did you do to me?"

"Ooh, nothing much." I feigned disinterest and shifted the weight of the sword in my hand. I looked up at him when he growled, asking for more information. "All right, I pushed myself into your mind, so far in you can't even feel me, blending in with all the emotions you poured out into that kiss. Now I can control you whenever I want. All I have to do is call upon that little part of me and take over… and there's nothing you can do."

He was silent, and I could hear him thinking a whole manner of things that would have taken me days to sort through, so I shut them out, concentrating instead o his face.

Finally he said, "You're a demon. I don't believe you."

I smirked and did exactly what I told him I could now do. _How about now?_

His eyes widened as my voice boomed inside his skull.

_Is this convincing enough for you?_

"I won't let you control me," he said quietly.

I shifted my sword's weight in my hand again and watched him as he slowly got to his feet, straightening his tunic and putting his hat back in place.

"It's not a question of if you let me or not. I've already gotten inside your head, now I'm there forever. Every time you get angry, every time you think a dark thought, I'll be there. I'll know your every move, I'll be inside your mind, taking over, and you won't have a say in it. When you fight Morpha, I will burst out and control you. Your strength will be amazing now. You might actually have a chance against Ganondorf - might."

I called upon my part of him and struck his mind hard before he had a chance to fight. He cried out and gripped his head in both hands. I could feel him trying to shut me out so I pulled away, shrinking down into my corner where he couldn't find me.

I smiled, "See? You can't escape me. You can't stop me taking control whenever I desire."

Link shook his head, still pressing his hands to his forehead. "No, I won't let that happen. I refuse to. If I block you out then you can't do anything."

I stepped forward and poked him in the chest roughly, getting right in his face. He flinched and brushed my hand away, stumbling back.

"Could you block me out just before, when you were lying helpless on your back? Did you have any control over what you were doing?"

His face went deep shade of scarlet as he looked me square in the eye. "Yes."

I chuckled quietly, "You can't fool me, kid," and I lunged.

He blocked my strike with the handle of the hammer, but I got one of his fingers. He cried out in pain and nearly dropped his weapon. I struck again but he was fast. Steel sang and we grunted with the effort of trying to push the other one away. His weapon was heavier and he overthrew me. I stepped back and went to strike again but I wasn't fast enough. The hammer swept through on the right and caught me in the stomach. I fell to the ground, but it wasn't enough to get rid of me.

The battle went on and this time Navi could help, flying in front of my eyes so I couldn't see, shining brightly to blind me. Bloody fairies. I couldn't mirror Link's movements anymore, I didn't have the hammer. I didn't even know _he_ had one. My sword had two chips in it now from the heavy weapon's blows, and it was slowly getting weaker. It seemed as though Link's energy was totally renewed, and he took me on with a new vigour. He struck with immense force and watched with a fierce glint in his eyes as I was forced back further and further. He backed me up against the lone tree and pushed the handle of the hammer against my throat. I think he forgot that demon's didn't breathe.

So, our situation had been reversed. Well, it gave me a chance for a rest, if anything. And an opportunity to test if he really could block me out…

I grinned at him and grabbed his collar, roughly pulling him closer. "Tell me if you can withstand _this_…"

I sensed a fight, a real fight. The first decent opposition I'd had in a long time, but it wasn't enough to stop me. I took over his thoughts easily and covered his mind in darkness. Pushing his reluctance away, I pulled him closer until we were just millimetres away. He was mine once more. I pressed my lips to his again and felt him succumb to my power. He was totally at mercy to my will. I laughed at my success on the inside, at how foolish this 'hero' really was.

Pulling back, I kissed his cheek and looked him straight in the eyes, whispering softly, "Don't lie to me, Link. You know you're powerless against me."

He said nothing, defeated, and I stole one last sweet kiss. Oh, control was bliss! Before I let my part of him go, I sapped some of his energy, feeling it refresh me to the very core. He growled, pulling away roughly and striking again with the hammer.

"I will find a way to stop you!" He shouted in between attacks. "I won't let you control me forever."

I blocked him easily now that my strength was back, but he was still fast, and now he was really mad.

"I am a part of you that cannot be discarded. I may be forgotten, but I won't let that happen. I will take over whether you like it or not, and there is no way to stop me."

His eyes flashed as I struck out with my sword and he blocked it strongly, sweeping out with the hammer again. We battled in this way for a long time before he suddenly stopped. He stood very still and glared at me with evil eyes. I held my battered sword lightly and waited for him to speak, watching as he bent down and picked up the discarded sword at his feet – we were back where we started.

"How can I kill you?"

"You can't. And besides, it was me who said I would be killing you"

"Why… why did you do that to me before?" he panted.

"I said I wanted glory."

He roared. The sword plunged. Dropping to the floor like a stone, I smiled. I welcomed it.

_And I said you couldn't kill me._


	6. I Screwed Up

I gotta say thanks to Shadow Hylian for this one. I totally overlooked personality changes, and so I added this chapter in. Sorry if not a lot happens, but the next chapter should have more going on, if I remember correctly. Thankyou, reviewers (and all who put me on alerts and whatnot)! You're such lovely people -squeezy hugs!- I'm glad you've found one you like, Zfreak -cheesy grin-

Yup, don't own.

* * *

"I SCREWED UP"

Okay, this is how I roll - the quickest, easiest and most entertaining way for a demon such as me to destroy someone, is to:

1. Scare the absolute pants off them

2. Grab their fear and take total control of it, making it so prominent that it overrides all other emotion and thought

3. Laugh manically as they become a bumbling mess and eventually kill themselves (if I don't get to them first) due to their inability to feel anything or think logically. Fear can do that to a person.

Actually, you could even add another step in there that says to do a little bit of mind torture here and there just to speed up the process (you know, take control, make them do horrible things – that kind of stuff). Sure, I could stop their fear and they could live a semi-normal life, but that just wouldn't do.

Simple, isn't it? Three easy steps… that totally went out the window when I played around with Link, when I kissed him and became the new resident in his head. That kiss left nothing hidden to me (and I mean _nothing_), he had poured out every emotion he had, and now I had nothing to anchor myself to. Sure, I could take over, just like I could with the others, but he would fight. He would fight with everything he had to keep me away, whereas if I had an emotion to grip onto he would be helpless. But there was always _that_ part of him that refused to accept me, even though the rest of him had.

But I couldn't control him forever – he was too strong, even for me, so instead I had to content myself with only breaking out during battles and giving us a giant boost of strength (not to mention ability). Yet every time he regained control, a little bit of me was left behind. He'd become angry and unreasonable. He was always arguing with people, his language would deteriorate something shocking, and he started hating everyone, mainly himself.

Basically, he became a real teenager (or, if you will, me at my worst).

But today he was _really_ pissed, and had been silently fuming for the last few hours. Navi made the mistake of asking him if he was all right, and scored a broken wing. He wasn't to be messed with, and I winced in my detached human form as his knuckles met a stone pillar with a sickening crunch.

"Get out." He couldn't hide the shaking fury in his voice.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I haven't had my glory yet."

That hit a nerve. The tiny part of me still left in his mind recoiled from the white-hot hatred pouring out of him.

"Your glory? _Your glory_?!"

He spun around to glare at me, face contorted with rage.

"Is that the only thing you think about? Glory? Well I can tell you now, demon, it will never be yours, and I will never let you become me. You're a demon, and demons aren't to be trusted. Everything you say is deceitful, layered with some plot to kill just for fun, to get something you wont no matter how you do it."

I blinked. It was true, every word. Well, except the glory never being mine, of course. Sure, we would have to share it, but some of it would still be mine, and the people would admire me. I didn't care if they thought I was Link, I just wanted to be recognized, to be looked up to.

"Well," I said, sounding bored, "we're going to have to work out a compromise, seeing as neither of us going to succeed in killing the other."

He spat at my feet. He was in a bad mood and it was lasting longer than usual, but even that was low for him.

"I don't compromise with demons."

I saw his hand instinctively go to his sword, fast as lightning, but I refused to step back. I put on a mask of indifference as the cold metal suddenly came at my throat, stopping just short.

"Go on," I whispered, red eyes flashing dangerously. "Do it." It's not like it would affect me anyway.

"No."

I blinked in surprise. "What?"

"No."

I didn't say anything, and he took it to mean he could continue.

"I wont give you that satisfaction."

The sword dropped with a dull thud into the sand, and so did he. I stared down at him as he rocked back and forth on his heels and uttered a string of curses that rivaled me in a foul mood. Something not unlike pity stirred within me, and I absently laid a hand on his head.

"I screwed up, kid," I heard myself say in a hoarse whisper. I sensed him tense and I took my hand away, letting it fall to my side. "I was intending to control you through a particular emotion, but you opened yourself up so much that there was only an empty hole there. Now you fight me, and I tear you apart. It's a lose-lose situation, but I can't pull out. I'm snowed in."

He was silent for a long time, and for a fleeting second I actually thought he was asleep (which wouldn't be surprising since he hadn't slept for three days), but then his head lifted. In he twilight his eyes looked exactly like Lake Hylia in the summer – a deep endless blue. But while his eyes were beautiful, his hateful expression was not.

"Damn right you screwed up, demon. You screwed everything up."

"True, but if I'd had my way then you'd be dead at the end of this and I would take over your body."

He flopped onto his back and stared at the darkening sky, the sand around him lifting slightly, then slowly settling back down.

"Sometimes I wish I_was_ dead."

I became a bird and perched on his chest. He was too weary to swat me away, so I cocked my head to the side and listened to the thoughts simmering beneath the surface. Good, he was calming down.

_You know, you're really not that bad when you're normal_, I couldn't help saying.

He scoffed. _Is this your definition of normal_?

I gave a bird shrug and disappeared, tucking myself away into my little corner like the leech I was.


	7. Sorely Misunderstood Creatures

As you can probably tell, this is based a lot on what happened to me when I first battled Ganondorf... although I didn't have a demon in my head... but some parts are pretty much what my friend's brother said to me, heh.

So, next chapter is when the fun starts! YAY! It probably won't be up for a while, as I have my exams next week, but I'll do my best to have two chapters (hopefully) up by Friday.

I wish I owned it -sigh-

* * *

SORELY MISUNDERTOOD CREATURES

_Come on, let me at him._

_No, I can do it._

_No you can't, stop lying. It's unhealthy to lie._

_If you shut up I might be able to concentrate._

_You don't even know what to concentrate on – you've got no idea what's happening. Look, there goes another wasted opportunity at him._

Ganondorf threw another bolt of lightning magic at us, but Link ran away. He really was clueless. We had been running for near on half an hour now, and I was getting a bit tired of it. If I hadn't come along, he would be dead for sure. This way he had a back up if something happened to him at least.

_Do you _want_ me to die? Just shut up, would you!_

_Watch out!_

A jet of electricity rattled his body, leaving our minds in a daze for a few moments. Link cried out in pain and hunched over as the shock raced through him, as if trying to absorb it.

_Deflect them, I keep telling you that! But no – no one will trust a demon. I tell you, I'm not all bad._

_I'll let him kill me if you don't stop talking!_

_No, you need to know this. Demons are sorely misunderstood creatures. Block that – well done! You see, no creature such as me is actually evil, that's just what people assume. Hell, if anyone so much as mentions the word 'demon' they all jump up and shout 'Argh! Run!'_

_Oh, you poor soul. Now would you _please_ shut it?_

_But we are only seen in that way because of the things we are made to do. If I had a choice in half the things I was ordered to do, at least a hundred brilliant sorcerers would have lived to be over twenty. Keep it up…got him! Now – what in the name of the Triforce was _that

_What?_

_Oh, I wonder why Zelda gave you the Light Arrows, surely Ganondorf can't stand light? Hmm, big enough hint for you?_

_I_know_, all right!_

_No you don't._

_Just get out of my head, demon._

_Did you listen to anything I just said?_

_Yep. Did I believe it? Nope._

_Ugh! You humans get worse by the century. Although I must say, you're nowhere near as bad as this one – he's revolting._

_I'm trying to concentrate._

_Not doing a great job of it. Ah! Nice shot – now, sword…_

The sword slashed at the Evil King and he grunted in pain, but it did minimal damage. Boy, he was tough. He heaved himself up into the air and laughed at Link in disgust, his enormous cloak billowing about him as he flew.

_Revolting_and,_ it seems, indestructible._

Link jumped back onto the surrounding platforms and faced his opponent again, sword raised. Now that he knew what to do, I could feel his confidence rising. And it was about time, too. After all that useless flailing about and ignoring me, we could finally get down to business.

Link deflected magical attack after magical attack, but he grew tired fast. Every miss sapped more of his energy, and he couldn't afford to lose any more. On his third try at Ganondorf, he stumbled just before the big jump and fell, crashing down to the bottom of the dungeon. He was too weak to make a sound, and fell into unconsciousness. Ganondorf laughed horribly at him from up above.

_Okay kid, my turn now._

I swooped on his mind and took over for the first time since, well, yesterday, and poured my strength back into his veins. He let me take over, too weak to resist. I grunted, rising slowly to my feet. My energy was back, and I wanted to show that backstabber what I thought of him. I climbed up to the platform eagerly, and jumped towards the wall. Ganondorf noticed a difference immediately. I swear I will never forget the look on his face when I turned towards him, red eyes glaring. Horror, confusion, terror, scorn, and bewilderment all rolled into one hideous result.

"You!" He cried, pointing a fat finger at me. "I ordered you to kill him. You disobeyed me!"

"I did disobey you, Ganondorf," I said, twirling the sword around in my left hand. "But you stabbed me in the back. That's _much_ worse."

He stuttered for a moment, the commanding air he had acquired completely shattered. He gradually came to the ground, isolated on his little platform in the centre. His cold eyes met mine and we stared each other down for some time. Me standing proud, him on his knees. Just the way it should be.

Eventually he gave in and said, "How did you do it?"

"Ah, I'm _so_ glad you asked!" I jumped over to his platform and crouched down so I could stare him in the eye. "Yes, it is true that once a demon is given orders it has no choice but to obey, but you see, you weren't specific in the orders you gave me and so I could take them to mean whatever I wanted. First you said to find him – I did that easy enough. Then you said to follow him, and so I became his shadow and stalked him for days. And lastly, you ordered me to kill him. That I haven't done, because I found a way out of it. You did not tell me how I had to kill him, you merely said 'and at the _right time_, you will kill him.' You forgot the most important order to give a demon; you cannot not harm me in any way, or lead me to a situation that may result in my death! By killing you, I cancel out all your orders and become free at last. But you thought you had me, didn't you? You thought you were safe with all your promises of glory and power, but you lied! You thought I wouldn't see through it, but I did. No one in their right mind would make a promise to a demon unless it was done in blood. You're a pathetic man, Ganondorf! You think you're wise, but you're far from it. You command a degree of power that you don't deserve, and you picked the wrong demon to mess with."

I emphasised each point by striking his mind hard, breaking through his barrier easily in his weak state and stabbing relentlessly. He screamed at each attack, but I didn't let up. He had to understand the enormity of his mistake, the anger and betrayal I felt. He had to learn.

When I finally stopped, he screamed and threw a bolt of magic, but I cast it to the side without so much as blinking. He hurled bolt after bolt, but they didn't come anywhere near me.

"You can't kill me, Ganondorf!" I shouted at him. "You can kill the boy, but I'll still be here to finish you off!"

"I have the Triforce on my side, demon!"

I laughed loudly. "You have _one part_ of the Triforce, yes, but I was created by all three of them together. The three goddesses gave me life! I have Power, Wisdom, Courage and the strength of the Six Sages coursing through me - you are merely a human!"

I didn't give him a chance to respond, but jumped over and plunged the sword through his heart, watching as his eyes grew wide and he gasped in pain. I pushed it in harder then yanked it out, dropping it to the floor as he fell forward at my feet. He coughed, spluttered, and a gush of green sludge spilled from his mouth. I stepped back, clearly disgusted.

"You did _not_ just vomit on my tunic."

He roared and threw back his cloak, jumping up into the air. A brilliant blue light gathered around him and the air crackled. I stepped back warily as the walls around me faded and we were left standing alone on the top of the castle. The light surrounding him went out and he collapsed to the floor.

"You brought this upon yourself," I spat.

I felt Link's mind stir somewhere far away. I let him regain control and shrank back down into my corner.

_Thankyou_.

_Well, I never thought the day would come when you said that to me, but be careful – he'll be back for round two._

_------------------------------------------- _


	8. Two Years On

Computer seems to be having a hissy fit... if there's editing issues, please overlook them.

So, my lovely reviewers, I have a question for ye all - is this fic in any way... a) Funny, b) Worth a chuckle, c) Mildly amusing, or d) Completely devoid of any humour and it's entirely serious?

Thankyou :)

Exams are finally over (thank -SWEARWORD- Christ!), so I should finish the story in a week. Well, it's already finished, it's just hard finding the opportunity's to update (parentals are internet-nazis). So bear with me, and enjoy! Everything's fun from here on in.

Oh, own the story, not the characters.

* * *

TWO YEARS ON

Two years, huh? Wow, time sure flies when you're having fun. Well, if your idea of fun is being constantly abused, pushed aside, fought against and ignored, then it would have been a barrel of laughs. But for me and Link, well, that's a different story. It took him a full year to get used to me being there, to having two minds crammed into the one skull. Thankfully I could keep mine guarded from his, otherwise it would have been even harder. Sometimes he would fight me if I felt like getting up to some mischief, and he had a million and one excuses up his sleeve for his strange behaviour. But I always won. I am a demon after all, and we are known for being shifty buggers.

After we got the hang of doing things together, of me being in control of some situations and him being himself in others, it took us another year to actually accept each other as sort-of-friends. We wouldn't dare actually _call_ each other friends, but if someone asked him if he wanted to go somewhere (namely Malon - the nosey cow), he would reply, "Sorry, I promised a good friend of mine that I'd go visit him tonight."

Yes that's right, '_good_ friend'. But when it was left to just the two of us, no talking about me in third person as if I was someone else, we were as snappy as ever. Yet underneath all our insults and glares and tricks, there was a bond. Aside from the literal one, of course.

Yes, there was still his downright hatred of me for ruining his life and all that crap, but I could tell he welcomed the night time where he could just talk to me, insult me, glare at me. It was our own twisted way of showing that we were looking out for each other.

Whoa, I'm making this sound like its all okay, that we're all cool with the whole demon-human thing. Truth is, we both hate it, it's just that we've accepted it now. Well, I don't hate it as much as him of course (he's far too much fun to manipulate for me to hate him), but sometimes I wish I could be on my own again and not have to worry about his safety.

But for all its downs, the glory thing sure has lasted a while. Everyone loves the boy, even though it _was_ me who did the whole destroying-Ganon thing. But he's modest, I'll give him that. Whenever people talk about it, he always says he had help, and whenever he does I know that he's secretly (or not so secretly, considering I can see absolutely everything he's thinking) grateful for what I did for him.

But lately we've hit a rough patch. I know I'm making it sound like we're an old married couple, but it's true. We started getting along pretty well for a month or so, and he even stopped resisting as much when we had a bit of …fun together, to the point where I barely had to do anything at all. I'd just take over to force him to look in my direction or walk towards me or something, and then it'd all just kind of go from there. He even had the guts to ask me once why I was always took on a _male_ human form whenever we did so. I had just lifted an eyebrow and let the question hang in the air.

Okay, that whole paragraph came out dirtier than it was meant to… eh.

But then I started getting bored. I took over a bit more, had a bit too much fun with one particular ranch-hand, pissed Zelda off one-too-many times, and now Link hates me. Like, big time hate.

This was how we got to the situation of Link pacing his room and hitting himself on the head furiously, as if trying to dislodge something in his ear. Well, in a way, he was.

"Get out," he whispered.

_No way, not happening. Can't happen anyway._

He swore loudly.

"I know you can leave, don't think I know nothing about demons. There must be a way!"

You're forgetting that I am now a part of you. I ingrained myself into the workings of your mind. I am attached so deeply that your mind would be in ruins by the time I wriggled my way out.

He slammed his fist against his bedpost, clearly frustrated.

Link hated me even more now, but most of that stemmed from his hate for himself. He hated the way he couldn't defend himself against me anymore, the way I could freely roam the darkest corners of his mind and torment him with my control. And through that he hated me for what I did, for what he let me do. Now I let a part of myself go and formed into a human in front of him, so I could look him in the eye. He stepped back, wary of what I might do.

"My mind is already in ruins," he said quietly but still full of anger. "People think I'm insane and Zelda keeps telling me to leave for a while, clear my head," he laughed at himself in disgust. "She has no idea how much I would love to do that. Everyone says that Ganondorf did something to me, or that all the horrible things I had seen went to my head and left me in a mess. And on top of that they're all saying… well, you know what."

I sat on his bed cross-legged, tying my dark hair back with a ribbon I produced out of thin air.

"Then let them talk. They'll only talk more if they know you're half demon."

"Don't say that! I am not half demon. I am me and only me - a human, nothing else."

I raised an eyebrow and inspected my nails.

"Oh, really? Then what am I if not a part of you? Why can I take control, why can I hear your thoughts and feel your emotions if I am not a part of you?"

He glared at the floor, silenced. He knew it was true. He knew that I was as much him as he was me. He walked angrily over to the window and pulled back the curtains, staring down into the courtyard below. I stood up and followed him, trying to comfort him by putting my arm around his shoulder, but he shrugged me off instantly. If I could breathe I would have sighed.

"Malon won't speak to me now after what happened last time. I'm the talk of the town because of you, and not in a good way. I'm supposed to be a hero, the hero. But instead you make me a laughing stock. Why?"

"You know why."

"But it's not true."

"Yes it is. In the Water Temple –"

He winced and slapped his hand on the stone window sill, asking, no, telling me not to mention it. I ignored him.

"In the Water Temple there was something within you that was let out, that had been kept inside for years and was finally released. It's something that can't be denied, Link. You know that."

He shook his head, his knuckles going white as he tried to restrain himself.

"It's not true. That was all under your control, it had nothing to do with my feelings."

"Oh, come off it. You know you're –"

He took a swing and got me fair in the jaw. It wasn't the first time he'd hit me, but this time it hurt a lot more. He took another swing but I swooped on his mind and stopped him just in time before his fist connected with my eye. I made him drop his hand and stand still, his face blank. I stepped closer to him, put my hands on his waist and kissed his forehead to show I wasn't angry. I let his mind go and my hands slipped from his waist as he fell to the floor, gripping his head in his hands, He grabbed at his hair and pulled hard, sobbing.

"I hate what you do to me!" He screamed. "I can't stand it! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

I dropped to his level so I could see him clearly. Ladies and gentlemen, I do believe our little hero has finally cracked. "Then how come you never resit anymore? It's not that you're too weak, you know that. You're forgetting that I can see into the very deepest corners of your mind. You can't keep anything from me, it's no use lying, not even to yourself. Why do you let me do it?"

I had silenced him again, and he was lost for words for some time. He stared at the stone floor. Someone knocked at the door but he shouted at them to go away. I reached out and touched his cheek lightly. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Why do you think?"

He looked up from the floor and glared at me. Out of respect and yes, I admit, slight fear, I didn't reach into his thoughts but waited for him to speak.

"You make me hurt people, do things I never would do. I argue with those I care about, I detach myself from the world because I'm afraid. And not only that, but ever since that thing in the – in the Water Temple… you haven't stopped. You do it all the time, even though you know it tears me apart and I lose a little piece of myself every time you do."

I couldn't help but scoff a little at this. That was a lie, and he knew it.

"But you do it because you're an evil and power-hungry demon. The people of Hyrule are forever in my debt and I have their respect for saving their land, and through me you feed off that. But it's not enough, is it? You need to control everything around you, and I just happen to be in your immediate vicinity. You love to have power over someone else, to get what you want so easily. You're just another typical demon who doesn't deserve the honour they feed off."

He was right, but only half. Sometimes I forgot that even though I could see into his mind, mine was entirely hidden from him.

"That was true for a very short time, Link - a very short time. All that mucking around and stuff, you know it didn't last for long. I was just testing your resistance, but I'm sorry if I hurt you that much – it won't happen again. As for the other thing, you know exactly why I do it, so you can give up and stop asking. What am I doing but simply helping along that feeling hidden inside you?"

He shook his head and stood up, walking over to the door. As he opened it he said, voice dripping with disgust, "Believe me, demon, this is something that doesn't want to be 'helped along'," and slammed the door behind him.


	9. I'm No Entirely Evil

Yay! We're getting somewhere!

Thanks again to all you reviewers, you're giving me more ideas, which is excellente.

I don't own the characters. Bah.

* * *

I'M NOT ENTIRELY EVIL

I had to get through to him somehow. This thing inside him – it would eat him alive, taking bits of his heart each day it was contained within him. He knew there was something buried deep within that hatred he felt for me, he knew there was something underneath, and I knew his feelings, I felt his feelings. But he was too scared - too scared of what it might do to him. He just couldn't understand that there was nothing to be afraid of.

But of course he wouldn't listen to me – I was just the demon that had taken over his life, I could never have anything worthwhile to say. I definitely regretted all those times I had tortured his mind, forced him to do my bidding. But in a way it was showing him what I had suffered for thousands of years. Once it was given an order, a demon had to obey, but I no longer had a master. By becoming part of Link, protecting myself within his mind and destroying Ganondorf, I had eliminated my master and so became free. And as a free demon I could finally show my true nature – mischievous and always bound to get in a spot of trouble on a regular basis, yes, yet kind and loving all the same. But if I tried to tell him that he would dismiss it as my way of trying another way to get in his head. There was only one thing for it; I would have to show him. I had to show him that it was possible for a demon to love, and that his feelings were nothing to be scared of.

I detached myself from him as much as possible and left him on his own as he stomped down the stairs and into the courtyard outside. In his room I was alone, and I poured as much of myself as I could into a new form, trying to make it a real as possible. I gave myself a body, a heart, lungs, everything. I made the blood course through my newly formed veins, constructed muscles beneath my skin, and beneath them the bones. I became a human with dark rugged hair and pale skin. I was tall and slim, and my eyes shone a deep sea green. Looking into the mirror, I smiled. I was perfect.

Breathing deeply, I took in air for the first time in over a century, heard my heart pounding loudly in my ears, felt the cold stone under my bare feet and the warm rays of the sun on my face. I had forgotten what it was like to be human.

------------------------------

It was a week or so before he noticed the new ranch-hand, but I waited until I knew it was the right time before I let him find me. I was putting the horses back in the stables when he came in, a saddle and reins slung over his shoulder. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he came closer, waiting for him to notice. Oh how tempting it was to know what he was thinking, but I couldn't risk it. This had to be done entirely naturally, I couldn't interfere. Everything had to seem totally normal.

He glanced up and our eyes met. He looked me up and down, confused.

"Hey – who are you? What are you doing here?"

I smiled, holding out my hand. He shook it as I said, "Name's Brin. And yourself?"

"Link. Are you the new ranch-hand?"

I nodded, "Yep. Are you the Hero of Time?"

He nodded, "Yep."

I smiled again, just a slight curve of the lips, and said, "Pleasure to meet you," before walking out the door.

----------------------------

Back in his room, I decided to show myself for the first time in weeks. I couldn't be bothered creating a form, so I stuck with black smoke. Very unoriginal, I know, but I was tired. As soon as he saw me he sat up on the bed and eyed me cautiously.

"So, decided to show up again have you?"

"I thought you might like a rest for a week or so."

"If you give me a rest until I'm dead, then I'll be happy."

I grinned, but of course he couldn't see it. I decided to give myself some eyes so he at least had a point of focus. It can be very trying talking to something like smoke – there's nothing to concentrate on and you never really know if it's listening or not. It can give you a headache if you have to do it for long enough.

"Sorry kid, no can do. So Malon's talking to you again?"

"How do you know?"

I scoffed. "What do you mean 'how do you know'? I'm in your mind, remember? You went to the ranch a few times this week, so I assumed she was talking to you again."

He lay back down again, sighing. "Yes, she is actually. I don't deserve it after what you made me do. I can't bear to look Gavin in the eye now, thank Din he's not working there anymore."

"There's a new guy though, isn't there?" I asked eagerly.

He refused to answer, and I knew I had him. I flew over and hovered just above his face. Giving myself a mouth, I showed him a toothy grin.

"Not going to do it again, are we?"

He chucked a pillow through me, closing his eyes so he didn't have to look at me. "Stay out of it, demon. The only thing we will be doing is trying not to kill each other.

"Oh, I don't have to try. I wouldn't want to kill you – you're too much fun. And you can't kill me anyway. You've already failed at that twice before."

"And to make sure I don't get third time lucky, leave me alone and let me sleep."

I tutted. "You think I'm actually going to leave you alone to sleep? You must be insane. Oh, I forgot – you already are."

He cracked one eye open and I could tell he was getting angry. Before he could speak, I turned into a bird and perched on his chest, staring at him with my beady little eyes.

"Feel like getting up to some mischief tonight? We can roam the Evil Realm and find Ganondorf," I let the words hand in the air for a moment. "Bring him back, maybe?"

He sat up fast and I fell off his chest, changing into smoke again. He tried to grab at me but his hands passed straight through.

"You – you wouldn't!" he choked.

"Oh, wouldn't I? I am a demon, remember, and we demons, well, we love our evil kings. You know, a bit of destruction here and there…"

I began to take control of small areas of his mind, bit by bit, to make him think I wasn't joking. He tried to fight, and even sent up a prayer to all three Goddesses, but I took control anyway, just for fun. I could hear the thoughts in his mind seething with anger and hatred. I hung on for just a few seconds then drew away fast.

He lay back on the bed breathing hard, sweat forming on his brow. His fists gripped the sheets and his knuckles turned white as he whispered to himself to calm down. I opened my mouth to talk but he shouted at me to get out, to leave him alone, to never mention anything like that ever again.

Scared ya.

-----------------------------

He found Brin again a couple of night's later, stacking away bottles in the old storehouse down the back. I heard someone clearing their throat behind me and I turned around, pretending to be surprised.

"Link! Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Uh… Malon told me she needed an extra hand for a couple of days while the milk orders were going out, so I offered to help."

I beamed at him and said that was great, while at the same time saying in his thoughts, Well, that was game of her.

He ignored me and started helping me unload the crates and stack the bottles along the back wall. The conversation was awkward on his part at first, but he soon eased into it and we were talking like old friends. Well, in a way we were, but he didn't know it. There was a strong part of me that just wanted to take over his mind again, just for fun, but the other part of me knew it was wrong. I had played around too many times for too long, and it was time to stop. Two years of losing your mind to a powerful demon was enough to destroy anyone's will to live, and Link was on his last legs. I could hear his thoughts constantly, and a lot of the time they were pretty horrible. But still I didn't stop, and I regret that now. I made him do things other people hated him for, all because I was bored. I wasn't an evil demon, I always seemed to be made to do evil things. This was the only way I could show him that, I couldn't blow my chance.


	10. I've Lost My Touch?

Yello people! Sorry it took me so long, our computer mouse chose yesterday to run out of batteries. blah. And before you tell me off for being silly, I am well aware that in the Zelda-age they wouldn't have said 'can it', but I liked it so i left it :) Only a few more chapters to go, but who wants an epilogue? Or in aother words, an excuse to write another make-out session :P And as you can probably tell, I don't like Ruto... -shakes fist- Oh, and my sincere apologies for making this so ridiculously short, but I'll treat you to a double-update on Friday night :) yey!

Sorry for the typos, I'll try and keep an eye out for them, but I've reread this about 50 times so I do the whole speed-reading thing and overlook stuff. My bad.

Don't own Linkypoos or his evil side.

* * *

I'VE LOST MY TOUCH?

For the next month he kept seeing me around the ranch, making up some poor excuse as to why he was there each time. In the end he gave up and just said he wanted to help me out because he knew ranch work was hard, but he couldn't hide it from me. Finally, I asked him to stay later one night, but he said he couldn't. There was a feast at the castle and he had to attend. I pretended I had no idea about it and looked disappointed.

"But why don't I stay tomorrow night?"

There we are. I've got you now, kid.

I nodded, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

He grinned and turned away, walking through the gates and out of the ranch.

----------------------------------------------------

_Did you miss me?_

_Ugh. Take a look._

I did as I was told and scanned his mind, although I really didn't have to. One whiff of that hatred crossed with nervousness and a little dash of relief (yes, ladies and gentlemen, our hero is actually a little relieved to hear my voice), and I could tell he hadn't missed me too much.

_So, got yourself a date, have you?_

_Shut up._

_Oh hoh ho! Link's embarrassed, is he?_

_I said shut up._

I poured some of myself out of his mind and became… hmm… what should I be this time? I cast around wildly for something, for once my imagination failing me, and became the first thing that popped into my mind.

"A puppy? Wow, you must've softened up considerably since you last spoke to me. You've lost your touch, demon"

I looked down at myself, stunned. Sure enough, there were my little puppy paws, and if I crossed my eyes I could see that tiny black dot of a nose. Damn it. I scrabbled for something to say, and made my puppy eyes enormous.

"Of course, no one can get mad at a puppy, no matter how shifty it is."

Link rolled his eyes and put his elbows on the stone windowsill, staring up at the moon.

"So, nervous, are we?"

Link was silent. He hadn't said much after the feast, actually. A quick check in his mind confirmed he was stressing over Ruto, who had spent the entire night glaring at him from the opposite end of the table, occasionally whispering dark things under her breath. I, with my superb demon hearing, had heard every single word of it, and it made my non-existent blood boil. So what if he doesn't love you, you fish-fiend! You're a selfish, scaly, superficial skank who shouldn't go throwing herself at humans. Although I know I'm not one to talk. Ah well. In the end I had gotten so sick of it that I detached myself a little from Link's mind, made myself invisible, and constricted her vocal cords. Sucker.

But it had still hurt Link, all those things she was muttering, and I tried to comfort him with my puppy eyes.

"Look, it's not so bad."

He hmphed and blinked slowly at the enormous moon.

"Oh come on, stop being a sook. You're no stranger to people whispering about you, I've seen your memories."

He glared at me, but stayed silent. Man, this boy was so hard to deal with! I padded up to him slowly, careful not to lose my footing and plummet to the courtyard below. I may be a demon, but that didn't mean there wasn't something unnerving about heights.

"Oi," I said forcefully, stabbing him in the elbow with a sharp claw. He winced and turned his eyes down to meet mine. I gave up on the puppy look, and became a bird perched onto his shoulder.

"You have issues, kid," I chirped in his ear. "Real issues. Just ignore what people say, let it wash over you. You should be worrying about your date tomorrow night instead of that stupid, scaly, fish... thing."

"It's not a date," he grumbled.

_Aha! He speaks!_

_Oh, can it, would you?_

"Bah, no way. Hang on a second, is that… is that offhand insult laced with a little _affection_ for your resident demon?"

Link hmphed again and I let it slide, changing to a cat and giving him a wide, creepy grin. I slinked down to sit in front of him and nudged his arm with my head. He began stroking my back absently while he thought, and I smiled.

Poor kid, he was so oblivious to anything not related to destroying evil kings.


	11. Score For The Demon

Told ya I'd give you something on Friday :) And I know I said double-update, but this one is longer so should keep you satisfied (and there's some decent snogging going on) while I decide whether or not to add a chapter dedicated to Link and his angsty worries. Tell me if I should do one!

I am in an excellent mood today, probably due to the fact that I bought a pair of red jeans. Seriously, red is a very strange colour... i wear it and I'm instantly happy as someone who's not called Larry because I am not a boy and would not like to be called Larry. yes. Thanks big-time the lovely reviews you've all been so kind as to bestow upon me!! YAY! -mucho love for ye all- They also make me happy. I might just overdose on red jeans and reviews, heh heh.

This is my favourite chapter so far (aside from the epilogue I finally wrote) - because who doesn't like a good make-out scene? Even if Link does - no I won't say that... you'll have to read it .. mwahaha.

So, enjoy it, I don't own the characters/places/all that whatnot, and don't forget to review.

* * *

SCORE FOR THE DEMON

I was Brin again, and getting so used to it that it kind of felt weird not being him. Even though my detachment from Link made me feel slightly empty, I had to give him a break. I had to prove myself to him. Sure, I checked up on him occasionally, or when he was feeling particularly strongly about something I could feel it plain as day and would have to make sure he was all right, but I didn't pry into his thoughts. I left him as alone as I possibly could.

He met me at noon and helped me in the barn again, shifting hay bales, sorting the milk, moving and feeding the animals, cleaning out the stalls. Malon came in to help for a while, and I could see how obviously attracted she was to Link. The way she smiled and tossed her hair, how she laughed at his pathetic jokes and constantly touched him in one way or another. It made my blood boil (yes! Now I could use the phrase properly! Being a human definitely had its perks), the way she was so obvious. What, did she think that he would suddenly go off guys and come running to her? I fought the urge to scoff as she brushed his arm again.

_Finally_she left, and we made short work of putting the animals back in their stalls. Eventually we made our way outside, just as Malon was leaving. (She lived in some room in the town now, preferring to 'get a bit of independence'.)

"Link, can you lock the gates on your way out?" She asked, smiling sickeningly.

"Sure thing, I don't think we'll be too long - just taking a walk."

She nodded, still smiling that evil smile, and thanked him, walking out of the ranch with a basket on her hips and a swing in her step. Pah.

The sun was still warm, but I felt rather than saw Link shiver.

"What's the matter?" I asked, although I really didn't need to. The boy was projecting nervousness more than ever, and it was having its effect on me. I could feel the butterflies forming in my stomach as a result.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," he smiled weakly at me and I returned it.

Okay, weren't demons supposed to be all-powerful, in control, strong and not afraid of anything? I could bring grown men, grown _sorcerers_, to their knees, yet here I was freaking out over a teenage boy. Whoa, I really had gotten soft, just like he said.

"So, Malon, huh?" Bah, I couldn't help it. I had to say something – it'd be weird if I didn't.

He glanced at me, surprised, and laughed. "Yeah, what about her?"

"Oh_Link_, you did such a good job helping me with the milk orders, you should help more often, I'd_really_ appreciate it. Oh, you're so_ strong_, can you hold this for me? How do you stay sane up in the castle practically on your own? If you ever need some company…" I batted my eyelashes and mimicked her voice perfectly - too perfect.

He watched me with an uneasy grin. "Wow, you do that really well. You sounded exactly like her."

_Oops. Cover, cover, cover!_

"Yeah, well, I hear her voice a lot, working here and all."

He smiled and shook his head, scuffing the ground as he walked.

"Nah, not interested in her anyway."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

He shook his head again and stopped, looking at me with an odd expression.

"What…?" I asked, nervous. _Ngah, does he have to look so cute like that?_

"Do that eyebrow thing again."

I raised my eyebrow again, asking him why. He gave me another strange look before shrugging it off.

"No reason… You just reminded me of someone, that's all."

_Ah, crap._

"Who?" Heh, the picture of innocence, excellent.

"Just a close friend of mine."

I smirked knowingly at him, but he laughed.

"No, not that kind of close friend."

I smiled and we kept walking, on to about our fifth round of the ranch.

The night wore on, it got darker, his nerves flew to sky-high and as a result mine did too. We talked of nothing and everything (wow, that sounds corny), and walked endless round around the ranch. Slowly the stars came out, and the sun was just dipping down behind Gerudo Valley when I climbed the ladder up the loft and out of the manhole in the roof, pulling him up after me. We sat on the rooftop together in silence, watching the sun sink lower and lower.

God, his serious case of nerves was nearly making me gag, but I knew that now was the time to act, before he talked himself out of whatever mental war he was having (usually I was involved in them… I felt strangely left out).

Gradually, I inched over until our shoulders were touching. I sensed his awareness, but didn't dare try to read his thoughts in case he felt it. I could feel enough as it was, being so close to him and all – he was surprised that I hadn't made an appearance tonight. Well, my demon form hadn't, but he was in for one hell of a surprise later.

Neither of us spoke until the final rays of the sun had dipped far below the horizon. When the sky had lost all traces of pink and gave way to black, I felt him turn towards me and looked into his clear eyes, the moon reflecting in them brightly.

I couldn't help thinking of what happened in the Water Temple, only this time I wasn't forcing him to do anything. I had no control over his reaction or his thoughts, and this made me nervous, but I knew I had to leave him alone. For probably only the third time in two years, Link's mind was as much his own as it could ever be.

I brushed his fingers lightly with my own and felt him flinch, but I didn't move. I held his hand loosely for a while, waiting for him to relax so I could move closer.

Still staring into his glassy eyes, I reached up and touched his cheek lightly. He didn't pull away as I leaned in closer, or as my lips brushed his cheek softly. He didn't shrink back as my hands explored underneath his shirt, or as my lips found his. I heard him sigh into the kiss as he returned it, one hand on my chest and the other cupping my cheek gently. I felt him giving in to his feelings, and smiled against his lips.

_See, Link? It's not so bad._

He pushed me back until we were both lying down, and kissed me harder, his hands pushing their way underneath my shirt and pulling it off. I winced slightly as the roof dug into my back, but I pushed it out of my mind. Well, he sure was going with his natural instincts - no inhibitions at all. He sat back a moment to admire my body, and I was thankful I'd paid so much attention to it, even going down to the last tiny scar just above my navel.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, giving a ghost of a smile as I replied, "I could say the same for you, hero."

Returning the favour, I gave a mischievous smirk at the soft swish his shirt made as it was tugged over his head. I'd seen his body many times before, but not in the moonlight like this, and never with these feelings raging around me. It was electrifying. He bent down to kiss me again, just as I thought; _This is what's inside of you, Link. This is what wants to be let out. Just let it go._

He jerked his head back and looked frightened. He watched my face carefully, as if searching for something.

_Crap, I projected that thought, didn't I? Ooh, and it was getting to the good part._

"What's the matter? Too fast?" I asked, running a hand through his hair. He sighed heavily and sat up, elbows resting on his knees. He struggled to speak, as if forcing out the words.

"No, it's just… there's someone I can't get out of my head."

I let a look of disappointment and sadness cross my features, but inside I was dancing like mad. _Yes! You've fallen for me, boy, and you know it!_ But instead of voicing all that, I simply said, "Oh," and dropped the hand that was reaching out to his shoulder.

"No, it's not what you think. I mean I literally can't get him out of my head."

_Pfft, whatever. You keep telling yourself that kid, while I can see all the things your mind is coming up with_. I didn't have to pry to see it; his desire was so strong for it to be true that I could see it without doing a single thing.

"I - I have a secret," he whispered.

"Don't worry, I know." _Crap, that was obvious._

"Well, two really," he laughed softly at himself, not seeming to hear me._Good, he didn't notice._

I said nothing, waiting until he was ready to speak. I couldn't prompt him otherwise he would definitely know something was up. I just had to wait. Eventually, he stared up at the stars, watching them shine in the inky blackness.

"I have a demon inside me, Brin."

"Don't we all?"

He shook his head, trying to find the right words. "No, not like this."

"Oh, so there actually is one?"

He nodded.

"Talon keeps saying you just lost your mind." I felt bad saying it, but it would seem odd if I'd just accepted it straight away.

"I know that's what everyone says, but it's not true. This demon is evil, he takes over and makes me… makes me do things."

"No demon is evil, Link," I couldn't help myself, it had to be said. "Demons are only considered so because of the things they are made to do, but there is not one demon out there that is truly evil."

"But he takes control of my mind and I can't stop it. He threatens me all the time! I can feel him in there right now, waiting for a time to strike."

Not true, buddy. Not anymore.

I put my hand on his shoulder, waiting for him to look at me. When he did, I sat up so we were eye level. I ran my thumb along his lips, his cheek, and down his neck, pulling him closer to me. I waited for him to kiss me – I had done enough. He leant forwards ever so slowly until I could practically _feel_ his heart trying to jump out of his chest. I waited in silence as he went that final hairsbreadth closer and our lips touched, but not for long. He drew back, shaking his head.

_Aha! There I am again. You can't seem to keep _that_ particular thought down, can you?_

"Is he making you do this?" I asked, thankful I didn't project the thought again.

He thought for a moment before replying, "No," and kissing me again for a long, long time. His hands were back in my hair, mine on his chest, pushing hard so that this time it was him on his back.

"So, what's your other secret, demon-boy?" I asked with a slight lift of the eyebrow.

He laughed and tugged at my hair playfully. "I think you already know."

I grinned and nodded, leaning forward. I already knew what to do to make him shiver, to make his body scream for more, so it wasn't long before his hand was fumbling at my belt. But suddenly he stopped again, and I let out a groan of protest. Seriously, for all the hormones this kid possessed, he sure as hell could keep them down. In demon years, I was two thousand and forty three years old – a teenager, and I had exactly the same teenage issues he had... I just wasn't as good at controlling them sometimes. I sighed and he looked at me quizzically, still only centimetres away.

"Wait, how did you know about the demon?"

And I say it again – oops.

"What do you mean?"

"When I said I had a secret, you said 'don't worry, I know'. How?"

Someone was calling my name, but I ignored it. Well, he was going to find out sooner or later, why not now? It was a bit sooner than I'd hoped, but it probably wouldn't have been long before I told him anyway. Well, here goes.

"How do you think?" I whispered. I let my green eyes flash red briefly, just for a second, but it was enough. He didn't have a chance to respond though.

There was a gasp behind us. A soft scream. Link turned - _uh oh…_

"_Malon_?"

"…Link? Brin! What – I, uh – oh, Nayru."

We sat up fast, Link frantically trying to tug his shirt back on as he said, "Malon, this is not what you think."

_Oh no you don't, kid_, I thought as I grabbed his hand. He looked down at me with those huge glowing eyes and I said, "Yes, it is."

Malon was too baffled for words, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. If I was anyone other than Brin, I would have laughed, but I had to keep my cool. Someone caught in this situation wouldn't be laughing, I had to remind myself. Eventually she managed to squeak, "You just can't seem to stay away from my ranch hands, can you?"

She dropped down the ladder and onto the floor, storming out of the building and across the paddock. Link's eyes followed her as he tugged his hand out of my grip and ran it through his hair nervously.

"Oh, sweet Din, what have you done?"

He jumped down and ran after her and I didn't try to stop him. We had been seen and now he had no choice but to admit it. I felt him accept it though, I felt him recognise it for what it was the moment our lips touched

* * *

YAY

So, should I add an Angsty-Link chapter? Please tell me!

-more love-


	12. No Excuses

Yo people!

Thanks for all your lovely reviews! You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and I love you all

There was a bit of a scare with this chappie - I lost my USB for a night and went into full-blown panic mode, trying to convey to my dad the urgent need to find it and drop it off at my mum's as soon as possible, without actually telling him why. And I promised myself that I would have this one (the last! -shock-) up by today, but so far I've spent most of said day trying to fight the urge to throw up. Not fun, I can assure you. But I wont the battle against my stomach and here it is - the last chapter of Everyone Has A Dark Side! Well, second last if I get at least 5 reviews for it, becaues if I do then I shall delight you to an epilogue.

-hugs- go out to all my reviewers, along with bucketfuls of love and chocolate.

* * *

NO EXCUSES

Still in Brin's form, I waited for him on a bench in the castle courtyard outside the entrance to his room. He saw me as he rounded the corner, stopped momentarily, then strode onwards, ignoring me entirely. I jumped up and almost had to run to keep up with him. He turned through an archway into the castle and headed right towards the stone staircase leading to his room.

"Leave me alone," he grunted, "I don't want to talk to you."

"Yes you do. I'm in your mind, remember? Lying is useless."

Oh he wanted to talk, he knew he did. He had been stressing about it in his sleep for over a week. I had refrained from showing up just for the fact that I couldn't be bothered with getting books and such thrown at my head in a futile attempt to get rid of me. In fact, I would go so far as to say he wanted to do more than talk to me. But he had started ranting, and I tuned in towards the end.

"Malon won't speak to me for the second time in three months, and on top of that she's told her father. Soon the entire city will know."

I hurried up the stairs beside him. "And so what if they do?"

He slammed his door in my face but I just melted through it. He rolled his eyes as me and paced the room.

"I lose my respect, that's what. Well, I lose what's left of it. If people talked about Gavin, they're definitely going to talk now. The people of Hyrule recognise me for what I did for them, for the troubles I faced, and now that respect has been destroyed because of you. Now I'm just the boy who can't stay away from ranch hands."

Ah, didn't think of that one.

"If you hadn't let your feelings go that night, you would have lost respect for yourself as you kept it hidden within you. Isn't that more important?"

Good save, I must say.

"I wouldn't have to worry about it if you hadn't interfered! Why do you always play with my emotions? Is it so hard to just leave me alone?"

I sighed and sat on the chair by the window in the far corner.

"You don't understand, Link. What was inside you would have eaten away at your heart until there was nothing left. It would consume you, and I couldn't bear to let that happen."

"Oh, don't even pretend you care about me. You were sent here to kill me, don't think I've forgotten that!"

I stood up sharply and towered above him. "I was brought here to kill you, but instead I fell in love with you!"

He stared, open-mouthed, and I sank into the seat again, head in my hands. Well, I'm sure he hadn't expected that one – but then again, neither had I. But it was out now, and I knew it was true. I swore I wouldn't get involved with a human again after last time I was here, but this kid changed my feelings about that promise I made to myself. Since I recognised that feeling inside him in the Water Temple, I had known it but refused it, and made him do horrible things to drown it out. I suppose by being Brin I had helped both of us. Brin had been a distraction for Link, someone he could get to know without the initial thought of 'argh, demon!' He, however, refused to see it that way.

"You're a demon, and all demons lie."

"I do care about you," I sighed. "I thought you would've realised that at the ranch."

He looked down at me in disgust. "I didn't know it was you then."

"But now that you do it makes no difference!"

He walked slowly over to the opposite wall and leant out the window that looked over towards Lake Hylia, sighing angrily.

"I knew you were sly, but I didn't think you would sink this low."

I cried out in frustration, slapping a hand to my forehead. "For both our sakes, would you please stop denying it? I have seen every thought in your head for the past week and nothing you tell me can alter what I saw. You _know_ what you're feeling, and clearly I feel the same way. You're not stupid, but sometimes I have to wonder."

He looked like he was about to yell at me, but my little speech had hit home. I tensed as he gnawed on his lip, waiting for his next words.

"Change form," he said.

"What?" Had I heard him right?

"I said change form. I can't stand looking at you when you're like that."

"But I can't."

"Why not?" He refused to look at me, instead glaring out at the view, watching the clouds roll in over the lake. "You're a demon, aren't you? You can do what you want."

"This is the form you fell in love with," I whispered, "I don't want to lose that."

He turned to face me slowly, crossing his arms over his chest and eyeing me warily. I could tell he was accepting it. He knew there was no difference between me and Brin, that it didn't matter if he knew it was really me or not, I was still the same. I reached into his thoughts.

_You know how you feel, Link, and if you know then I know. There's no point trying to hide it._

He looked up at me, then at the ground, scuffing his feet on the stone and picking at a chip in one of the blocks with his shoe.

_But… but you're a demon._

_And you're a legend._

_You're immortal_.

_And you have an uncanny knack for coming back to life._

_You tried to kill me._

_I could say the same for you._

_I will lose everything for this._

_Then we both go down together._

_… I'm running out of excuses._

_Good._

He stepped towards me slowly as we threw thoughts as each other, and I stood. His hands found my waist and he nodded, giving in.

"No more control?" he whispered into my neck.

I shook my head, "No more."

"Don't disappear. Don't change."

I pulled him in closer and hugged him tightly, feeling the weight on his heart lift by the second. The burden was gone and he didn't have to be scared anymore. My lips touched his cheek ever so softly, feather light.

It was enough.

* * *

Remember: 5 people telling me they want an epilogue will most certainly result in me giving you one! -big grin- 


	13. Epilogue

Just my luck! I swear, this computer only exists to thwart my plans to deliver you all an epilogue. The day I was going to post it, it decided to gain a grand total of 400 viruses. Pfft. But anyway, last chappie is here, and I shall continue with what I was originally going to say.

Uh… wow?

Man, you reviewers are legends, seriously. All of you deserve medals for being so awesome. –HUGS– I was only aiming for five more, and to be honest I didn't think I was going to get even that, but yay! I was even threatened with murder if I didn't put the epilogue up… for some reason that makes me happy. This is my first fic ever and I was bombarded with good stuff. Ngah, I love it P I'm only worried my next one will let you down… agh.

Well here you have it, the very last chapter of Everyone Has A Dark Side. I know epilogues are meant to be short, but eh. The mood has changed a lot in this one, but that's because now all the threats are gone, Dark Link isn't having a shit of a time convincing Link he likes boys (-giggle-), and Link has finally come to terms with himself. So this is a light-hearted chapter about how they get found out.

Sorry in advance (if I haven't said this already) but I don't write lemons… just make-out scenes ) But hope you enjoy it anyway and that I don't let you down if you were expecting something more along lines of –coughHOTSWEATYROMPINTHEBEDROOMcough-

Yeah, so I'll shut up now and leave you to it. Yay! Oh, I don't own the Zeldaverse, sadly.

_WY_.

* * *

EPILOGUE

The town found out in due time, as was bound to happen, but so what? I was happy, he was happy, and we pissed each other off even more than we used to. Brilliant. I stuck to my word and hadn't controlled him once in the last six months – well, unless you count that time where we were having quite a heavy make-out session in my room at the ranch and a hay bale nearly fell on top of him. It was out of politeness that I made him roll out of the way, dragging me along with him.

Zelda was a little shocked at first, but being the perfect princess that she is, she accepted it fast enough. Although her initial shock might have just been the way she found out… But Saria promised to be his friend no matter who he was shagging (well, something to that effect, anyway), and Queen Fish-Face (I don't know _how_ a wretch like that became queen) was shocked, jealous, slightly pissed off and incredibly upset. Pah, no big loss. It was quite funny how she found us out, really. I still chuckle about it now.

------------------------------------

"And I thought what _you_ did to _me_ for all that time was torture!" Link huffed as he flopped down onto the bed. I dimly registered how convenient it was that there was only a single bed in the room, due to the fact that no one knew about me. We were staying in the Zora's Domain for the duration of the princess's coronation, but as far as they knew, Link had a room to himself. Well, what they knew about the boy didn't amount to much – the fact that he had a resident demon for a lover included. We only had one more night in this water hole, and I'd lost count of the amount of times Fish-Face had given Link her totally ineffective 'come hither' look. She knew the boy's orientation (who didn't?) yet she still tried, poor thing.

I had just become Brin again after a full day of wallowing in Link's mind and keeping him as sane as someone with a demon in his head could be as he fended off Fishy's attempts, and I sat down on the end of the bed. I rolled my eyes in exasperation as he glared at the roof.

"Trust me, the coronation ceremonies a thousand years ago were _much_ worse."

"Yes, well I haven't had the privilege of attending one of those yet, so to me that one was awful."

I crawled on my hands and knees up the bed until I laid flush against the blonde boy, delighting in how perfectly our bodies fit together, and rested my head on his chest. I breathed deeply as his fingers tangled themselves in my dark hair, and wriggled in closer. I put on a goofy smile and tilted my head up so I could look him in the eye.

I noted his expression and read it easily. It was his you're-thinking-something-and-I'm-sure-as-hell-not-gonna-like-it-…-unless-it-involves-no-clothes look. It just made me grin wider.

"You know what would be funny?"

"Your definition of 'funny' differs greatly from mine."

I ignored the subtle jibe and shifted so that I was half on top of him and looking him squarely in the eye. "What if you told Fish Queen you were madly in love with her?"

His face ran through a series of emotions at once – confusion, shock, barely hidden hysteria, consideration, then finally settling on terror.

"No."

I pouted in a way that I knew would make his heart melt, and widened my eyes. "Why not? It would be hilarious!"

"Hilarious for you, not for me. I might just end up having to marry her, and you know that the king has plans for Zelda and I."

My face darkened at the thought, but I shrugged it off. I already knew that Link and I couldn't have a real future together, but I wanted it to last as long as possible.

"Oh, come on… I might –"

"No you won't. You promised me you wouldn't and I don't care if you're a demon, I know you won't break it."

Dammit, the kid knew me too well. Ah, but that definitely came in handy in other situations… I shook myself back into the present and smirked, moving swiftly so that I was straddling his hips and mimicked his voice perfectly, just as I had Malon's so long ago.

"Princess Ruto, may I have a word?" I switched to Fishy's, complete with the appalling 'come hither' face. "Yes, my handsome hero, of course." As I switched back to Link's deeper voice, I sensed someone arrive at the door, listening intently to every word I said. I recognised who they were and smirked a little on the inside as I continued.

"My dear Ruto, I just have to tell you that I have been in love with you since the tender age of seven, and that I can think of nothing better than to spend the rest of my life with you. You are truly beautiful, more beautiful that Lake Hylia at sunset. My heart skips a beat when you walk by, and when my eyes meet yours I feel a sense of true happiness that I can never hope to feel when you are not around. I have asked for your father's blessing on this matter already, and… and I ask for your hand in marriage, if you are willing to give it."

I grinned at Link's thoroughly disturbed expression, and wiped it off his face with a long, slow kiss, nibbling at his bottom lip gently as he moaned into my mouth. I heightened my hearing and noted a small contented sigh coming from the other side of the door, and grinned against Link's mouth as the door almost silently clicked open. I pulled back before the kiss got too heated, and raised an eyebrow at the boy beneath me, still completely oblivious to the intruder.

He looked slightly annoyed, and said, "I have no idea how you would find it amusing to lie to someone like that, when I am clearly, totally and utterly in love with someone else."

"_What_?!"

Hah. Perfect timing, love.

Link turned his beautiful blue eyes, now wide with shock, to the newly made queen standing at the door, a pale blue hand held to her mouth in horror. He looked from the fish to me and back again, speechless as said fish stamped her foot on the ground, temper getting the better of her.

"What is the meaning of this? I demand an explanation!"

Link was clearly unable to string a coherent sentence together, so I mimicked him again and spoke for him.

"Queen Ruto, how delightful of you to drop in. Yes, I was just telling my partner here how much I –" I was cut short as Link clamped a strong hand to my mouth, refusing to let go.

"R-Ruto," he stammered as I struggled against him. Of course I could have broken free, but doing so might have made the fish think I was a little more than human. The queen's face was darkening by the second, and I knew she was about to go into rant mode. "I'm sorry if you misunderstood that, I just… Oh, Din."

Fish-Queen opened her mouth to speak and I winced as Link's hold in my mouth tightened instinctively. But he interrupted her with a last resort.

"Listen, Ruto, I apologise a thousand times if you got the wrong impression of me, but you see, I'm sort of seeing someone –"

I wrenched my mouth away and spluttered indignantly. "Sort of?!"

He shrugged sheepishly. "Okay, I _am_ seeing someone, and have been for quite some time now. I am aware that what you feel towards me is of a more-than-friendly nature –" he ignored my snort, "- and I'm sorry, but I cannot return your feelings."

She opened and closed her mouth, quite literally a fish out of water, and whispered, "But… but what you said… just then?"

Link shook his head sadly and jabbed a finger in my direction by way of explanation. I smiled sweetly at her, fully aware that I was still straddling Link's hips despite the both of us sitting upright now. She turned her frosty gaze on me, and I smiled wider. Come on, what kind of demon would I be if I was afraid of her?

"And who are _you_?"

"Link's partner. It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty." I nodded my head by way of mock respect, and she looked highly affronted.

"Why are you here? How did you get in here? Why were you talking about me? How long have you been together? Why does he love you and not me?"

I held up a hand to stem the flow of questions, and answered them one by one.

"Okay, I'm here because wherever Link goes, I go. If I told you how I got in here, I might just have to kill you, and we can't have that now, can we? I was talking about you before because I was thinking how amusing it would be if Link strung you along and told you he loved you. I get kicks out of things like that. We've been together, in every sense of the word, for many years now and many, many times." I laughed a little on the inside at Link and Ruto's equally intense blushes. "And he loves me because I am a) male, b) incredibly handsome, c) a bundle of fun, and d) not a fish. Does that answer everything for you?"

All right, maybe that was a little harsh, and she would take so much more offence to it because she thought I was a mere farmer's boy and not an incredibly fierce demon with the power to eliminate her entire existence in the blink of an eye, but still… it was worth the look of utmost horror and rage on her scaly face as she stormed out of the room with a "You disgust me!" thrown over her shoulder and a violent slam of the door.

I turned back to Link with a triumphant grin, and he furrowed his brows at me.

"You could have been a little nicer, you know."

"Oh, I know, but where would the fun be in that?"

I saw he was about to tell me off by that little glint in his eye and the slight downwards angle at the corners of his lips, so I wriggled my hips _just so_, and was rewarded with a barely bitten back moan.

_Aha, where's all the anger gone now, kid?_

He growled and wrenched me forward in a fierce kiss, biting at my lips and pushing hard against me.

_I'll take it out on you another way_.

I shivered in anticipation.

----------------------------------------

After that little episode, the scaly queen ignored Link for a good two months. Being the gossip she was, I was astounded that the entire population of Hyrule hadn't found out within the week. Well, Zelda did, but that was by no way fault of Ruto, and it was a few months after that that we figured there was no point hiding it. If a princess and a queen knew, then it wouldn't be long before everyone else heard of it or figured it out. But really, Zelda was very good about it…

-------------------------------------

We stumbled into the room, our lips locked together and trying but failing to be quiet. I heard his breath hitch in his throat as I nuzzled into his neck, inhaling his scent. Despite how long it had been since he'd lived in the forest, he still smelt like the trees and the clear forest air. He still smelt beautiful.

I bit down, marking him as my own for the hundredth time, and smirked against his skin as he cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. His hands ventured underneath my shirt and tugged it over my head just as I felt my calves nudge the edge of the bed. I turned our positions around and pushed him back against the pillows, crawling on top of him with a cheeky lopsided grin. This sure as hell beat the roof, that's for sure. He looked at me nervously as I leant in closer.

"What are you grinning at?" He asked warily.

"Oh, never you mind."

He was about to answer back when I shut him up with a swift kiss to the lips, delighting in the way his body relaxed and tensed at the same time. He opened his mouth willingly to me, and I ventured into that familiar territory, encouraged by his now more frequent moans. I felt a hand flit across my stomach, and I shivered under his touch. One of the many advantages of being a demon was that we did not absolutely have to breathe, but Link was still a human, and had to come up for air occasionally.

I gave him an opportunity to catch his breath while I tugged his shirt off to get better access, and left a trail of kisses from his lips, along his jaw, down to his neck and all across his chest. My hands flew across his skin, feather-light, and I glanced up at him with one eyebrow raised in question as they reached the hem of his pants. I didn't wait for an answer, but kept my gaze locked on his as slowly, painstakingly slowly, I undid the buttons one by one. But then he shook his head.

_Wha –? Ah!_

He grinned down at me, having suddenly switched out positions, and I whispered, "Well, if you must."

While I preferred to be the dominant one, I certainly had no objections as kisses were planted all the way down my chest, with nips and licks placed intermittently. I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled him back up to my lips, emitting a low moan as his tongue swept my mouth. God, this kid was good.

We heard a knock at the door and both froze, reluctantly separating out mouths.

_Who is it?_ Link asked, not bothering to speak.

I adjusted my vision and saw it was Zelda. I forgot to breathe as she opened the door and just stood there, mouth hanging wide open in a very un-princess-like fashion. I imagined what a sight we were – Link, without a shirt, in (well, on) bed, on top of a complete stranger – a guy – who was also missing a shirt, several love-bites already appearing, hair all tangled, pants half-undone and his hands dangerously close to giving mine the same treatment – and fought the urge to laugh. Link, however, couldn't hold it back as Zelda continued to stand there, despite the awkwardness of our situation, opening and closing her mouth and unable to speak.

It started out as a soundless chuckle, a giggle, a snort, then full-blown hysteria. Zelda and I looked at him blankly, then a smile crept along my own face and I soon joined in. When we finally calmed down, Zelda was still standing there, a fierce blush on her cheeks.

"Well, that … that certainly was a surprise."

Link snorted again and I slapped at his shoulder playfully.

"I came up here to ask you something, but… but it seems you're – er – a bit… busy… yes. Well, I'll have to tell father to rethink the betrothal plans… right."

With that she closed the door and hurried down the steps, shoes slapping loudly against her heels. I glanced at Link, now lying alongside me and still wearing a small grin, and for a moment I forgot about breathing for an entirely different reason to having someone clamped to my mouth.

"You know something?" I whispered.

He took my hand and intertwined our fingers, admiring how well they fit together before saying, "What?"

I leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. "You're beautiful."

I smiled as he blushed and said, "You're not so bad yourself."

My dreamy smile changed to my infamous mischievous grin, and I shifted so I was above him once more, quirking an eyebrow. "And you know what else?"

He raised an eyebrow of his own. "Please, enlighten me."

"You are so not going to be able to walk tomorrow."

He yanked me down for a searing kiss and whispered against my mouth, "I think I can handle that."

* * *

Oh, you love it, Link.

So there it is! Thank you again for sticking with this story and for all your happy-making reviews, they really did help. –mucho love-.

_WY_


End file.
